Levame contigo
by Rute Riddle
Summary: No passado ele fez asneira, agora quer perdão. Ela só quer ir com ele, ficar com ele, não importava o resto. [Fic DG Presente para Rebeca Maria]
1. Chapter 1

**Short fic de Rute Riddle  
****Romance**

_**Leva-me contigo**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Passado e presente**_

O vento fresco batia-lhe na face, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Suspirou mais uma vez olhando para os lados da rua. Deserta! Não havia ninguém perto.  
E ele não chegava.  
Enrolou os braços, tentando aquecer-se. Tinha arrefecido muito, e ela começava a sentir frio. Queria que ele aparecesse depressa. Muito depressa mesmo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo em seguida um casaco pesado sobre seus ombros. Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, virando-se para ele e enrolando em seguida os braços ao pescoço do homem que estava mesmo ali, perto de si.

"-Vieste."  
"-Eu disse que vinha." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, apertando-a contra o seu peito.

Era tão arriscado, estarem ali os dois, abraçados. Mas ele não queria sair dali. Amava-a mais do que alguma vez imaginou amar alguém. Não tinha culpa do sentimento que nutria por ela.

Fechou os olhos, enquanto cheirava os cabelos ruivos dela, fazendo-a sorrir.  
Se ele não tivesse sido tão burro ao início a relação deles não seria tão perigosa, tão proibida. Poderiam ser felizes, mas ele era o único motivo porque não o eram.

"-É melhor irmos para outro local, ainda alguém nos vê." – Disse ele.

A ruiva afastou-se do seu corpo, sorrindo, e em seguida entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, aparantando.

--//--

_Aquilo começava a sufocá-lo. Vê-la no outro lado do salão, de costas para ele. __Como deixara aquilo acontecer. Como se podia ter zangado com ela? Com seu Anjo? Como?  
__E foi então que se lembrou. Ele tinha-o feito porque era um tremendo idiota. Tinha medo, medo do que sentia. Medo do que pensava por ela._

_Estava apaixonado pela Weasley, e já não conseguia voltar atrás, mesmo que quisesse, por mais que quisesse._

_Mas agora ela estava ali, tão longe dele. E ele não queria isso. Queria voltar a ver o sorriso dela, queria voltar a sentir os lábios dela nos seus, a sentir os dedos pequenos dela na sua nuca, queria voltar a sentir o calor do corpo dela, contra o seu corpo gelado. _

_Queria aquela ruiva que era só dele._

_Mas ele era Draco Malfoy! E ele não sabia reagir aos sentimentos. Não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se sufocar por causa daquele sentimento. Sentia que tudo em que sempre acreditou acabara por causa do sentimento por ela._

_Amava-a! E isso era assustador.  
__Por isso acabou com ela. Por isso foi duro com ela dois dias antes. Por isso a ofendera tanto. Por isso a fez chorar._

_Suspirou, desviando os olhos das costas dela. __O ano estava a acabar. Em breve ele estaria em casa, e Ginevra Weasley seria apenas uma memória, mais nada.  
__Mas ele não sabia naquela altura, como estava enganado._

--//--

Sorriu ligeiramente, vendo que estavam no pequeno apartamento dela.

"-Não achas perigoso?" – perguntou ele, vendo-a sorrir.  
"-Não." – Respondeu simplesmente beijando-o.

Os lábios estavam juntos como tantas outras vezes. O beijo era incrivelmente apaixonado.

"-Anjo o teu…"  
"-Shiii….não penses em nada Draco, somos só, nós, os dois amor. Apenas nós os dois. Como nunca devia de ter deixado de ser." – Murmurou ela pousando os dedos nos lábios dele.

Draco afastou-se virando-se de costas para ela, sentindo novamente a culpa invadi-lo. A culpa por ter sido tão estúpido. A culpa por a ter deixado anos antes. A culpa por ser quem era.

"-A culpa é minha. Se eu não tivesse sido tão burro era tudo mais fácil, e nós nunca teríamos ficado afastados. E não haveria tudo isto. Eu não seria o que sou, e tu não serias de quem és. Serias minha."

Ela passou com os braços em volta do peito dele, fazendo-o voltar-se para si novamente. Sorriu. E em seguida beijou-o.  
E mais uma vez ele sentiu o perdão que buscava há anos. Mais uma vez o beijo dela o fazia sentir-se menos culpado. Mas por mais beijos que houvessem, ele sentir-se-ia sempre culpado.

--//--

_Acordou suado e com o coração aos pulos. Tinha sonhado com ela novamente. Sonhado com Ginevra Weasley. __Levou as mãos à face, afastando os cabelos loiros. Há 3 anos que não a via. Há 3 anos que tinha saído de Hogwarts. Nunca mais falara com ela, nunca mais a vira. Nunca mais nada._

_Só ouvira falar dela no dia antes. Na tarde antes.  
__Assim que olhou o jornal viu-a. A sorrir na primeira página, a sorrir mais o Potter. O cabeçalho fez com que ele sentisse vontade de explodir tudo ao seu redor._

_**Mesmo em meio de guerra há amores que nascem e persistem. Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley casaram-se ontem em segredo!**_

_A sua ruiva, a sua pequena, o seu Anjo tinha casado. Com outro. Com o Potter. __Mas e então? A culpa fora dele! Ele é que a deixara, ele é que a ofendera, ele é que a fizera chorar. Apenas ele, nunca o Potter.  
__Suspirou. Era melhor assim. Ela com o Potter. Como todos queriam. E ele devorador da morte, como todos queriam também._

_Mas ele não queria aquilo. Não era capaz. Não mais.  
__Levantou-se no segundo seguinte, vestindo-se rapidamente. Olhou em volta antes de aparatar em frente da Toca._

_«Faz com que ela esteja aqui, por favor!» – pediu mentalmente, procurando pela janela que sabia ser do quarto dela._

_Pegou numa pequena pedrinha e atirou-a ao vidro da janela. Depois noutra, e mais noutra. Mas nada aconteceu. A janela não fora aberta. Ela não aparecera.  
__Sentou-se no chão, enterrando a face nas mãos, sentindo o desespero invadi-lo. Ela não estava ali, e ele queria tanto vê-la. Explicar-se. _

_Mesmo não havendo mais esperança para eles, ele precisava de lhe contar a verdade. Não seria capaz de continuar se não o fizesse._

"_-Por favor Anjo aparece." – Pediu baixinho, sentindo em seguida uma mão quente no seu ombro._

_Virou-se no mesmo instante, sentindo os olhos castanhos e penetrantes dela nos seus. Tentou sorrir, mas não foi capaz, não conseguiu reagir. Ela abaixou-se ao lado dele, sem desviar os olhares, e em seguida perguntou:_

"_-Porquê?"  
_"_-Porque o amor por ti assusta-me." – Respondeu simplesmente._

_Ela sorriu, antes de colar os lábios aos dele, para um beijo sôfrego, arrebatador._

_Quando Draco deu por si, encontrava-se num pequeno apartamento que não conhecia. Mas não importava. Ela estava ali, consigo, beijando-o calmamente, enquanto lhe tirava a roupa._

"_-Desta vez não vais embora de manhã?" – perguntou ela retirando-lhe a camisa.  
_"_-Não."_

_Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso desapareceu vendo a marca negra no braço dele. Viu-a fechar os olhos, e em seguida ela levou o dedo à marca, desenhando-a, fazendo-o arrepiar-se._

"_-Lamento Anjo, lamento muito." – Murmurou ele, afastando-se dela.  
_"_-Não vás. Fica comigo." – Pediu ela, fazendo-o sorrir aliviado. – "Eu já sabia. Mas….não me importo. Tu estás aqui comigo, e neste momento só isso me importa Draco. Por favor, faz amor comigo! Faz-me gemer! Faz-me sentir quente e completa! Por favor!" – pediu ela, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus, e as mãos dele na sua cintura, apertando-a. Aquecendo-a. Protegendo-a._

_Três anos sem sentir o corpo dela. Três anos sem se encaixar nela. Sem a fazer gemer. Mas ele sabia o que fazer. Conhecia-a melhor que ninguém. Sabia como a fazer gemer, sabia como a fazer pedir por mais, sabia como a fazer tremer de prazer.  
__E só isso lhe importava naquele momento. O Mundo podia explodir lá fora. Voldemort podia morrer. O Potter podia morrer. Não importava. Só importava ela, só importavam os beijos dela, as mãos dela nas suas costas, os gemidos dela ao seu ouvido, o corpo dela a tremer debaixo do seu._

_Apenas isso. Apenas ela. Mais nada importava._

_--//--_

Observou-a dormir como tantas outras vezes. Olhou em volta, em volta do pequeno quarto de casal que era dela, e do marido dela. Dela e do Potter.  
Sorriu. Há dois anos que era assim. Sempre que o Potter não estava eles encontravam-se. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada instante ao pé, um do outro era essencial para ambos.  
E ele não se importava de ser o amante. Sabia que ela o amava como nunca amara outro. Sabia que ela fazia amor consigo como não fazia com o marido.

Sabia isso. E mais uma vez só isso importava. Nada mais importava.

Olhou para a aliança dela que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, como sempre. Em seguida, voltou a contemplá-la. Adormecida, ali, ao seu lado, com um fino sorriso na face.  
Beijou o ombro dela, e em seguida a curvatura do pescoço e depois ouviu-a rir, e sentiu-a arrepiar-se.  
Passou com o braço pela cintura dela, aninhando-a no seu peito, e em seguida sua mão começou a passear pelo ventre dela. Suspirou contra o pescoço dela, o que a fez perguntar:

"-O que foi?" – indagou sentindo o carinho dele parar.  
"-Um dia, ele vai querer um filho teu."  
"-Eu não quero um filho dele. Apesar de ele querer um meu." – Murmurou ela aninhando-se mais no peito dele.  
"-Anjo, um dia…. Um dia não vamos mais conseguir esconder." – Sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
"-Não importa. Deixa esse dia chegar, eu não quero saber."  
"-Eu quero. Voldemort vai ficar furioso. Ele pode fazer-te tanto mal, Anjo."

Ela não disse nada, apenas se aconchegou mais no peito dele sentindo-se protegida como sempre.

"-Queres um filho meu?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio sentindo a mão dele voltar a acariciar o seu ventre.  
"-Muito. Mas é impossível." – Respondeu ele.

Ela sorriu. Sim era impossível. Mas ela queria um filho, um filho dele.  
Virou-se de modo a encará-lo, e em seguida beijou-o, puxando-o para si, querendo unir os corpo novamente, querendo sentir-se completa com ela.

Acabou de se vestir, vendo-o apertar os botões da camisa negra. Sorriu levemente. Era hora de ele ir embora, como sempre. Queria que ele ficasse. Queria ter um relacionamento normal com ele. Queria poder dizer que o amava mais que tudo, e que era amada por ele.  
Mas não podia. Ela apenas não podia. Ele era um Devorador da Morte, e ela a mulher de Harry Potter.

"-Tenho que ir." – Murmurou encostando a testa à dela.  
"-Eu sei."  
"-Teu marido deve de estar quase a chegar." – Disse antes a beijar levemente.  
"-Sim….ele deve." – Concordou baixinho, antes de sentir um beijo suave nos seus lábios, e de o ver desaparatar em seguida.

_Fim do capitulo 1_

**_N/A: _**Fic escrita de modo a oferecer à Rebeca Maria no seu aniversario. Era uma short mas acabou por ser uma fic com 3 capítulos mais epílogo. Espero que gostem….e que comentem……a actualização será rápida….assim espero….Beijos!

**Parabéns BECA!!!!**

_Rute Riddle  
__6 De Março de 2007_


	2. Promete que voltas

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Promete que voltas!**_

"-Bom dia amor." – Murmurou Harry assim que ela abriu os olhos.  
"-Bom dia." – Disse sorrindo.

O sorriso era forçado, mas ele não reparava nisso. Forçado pelo simples facto de não estar com quem amava há mais de 3 semanas. Há 3 semanas que não via Draco, há 3 semanas que não estava com ele.  
Há 3 semanas que Harry não saia de casa.

Ela queria que ele saísse.

Fechou os olhos enquanto o marido vestia o casaco. Dois anos de casamento. Dois anos de mentira pela parte dela. Dois anos de amor com Draco, e obrigação com Harry.  
Queria que aquilo acabasse. Queria ser simplesmente de Draco, de mais ninguém. De mais nenhum homem.

"-Vou ter que sair. Mas não será por muito tempo. Volto rápido Ginny." – Disse Draco dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.  
"-Certo. Ficarei à tua espera."

Ele sorriu, e em seguida ela viu-o aparatar.

Suspirou, deixando-se ficar deitada na cama. Deixando as memorias aparecerem na sua mente.

"_-Weasley!"  
_"_-Malfoy!" _

_Olharam um para o outro. Era de dia, estavam no meio de um corredor movimentado de Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim não desviavam o olhar.  
__Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e em seguida murmurou:_

"_-Andar de cima, 4ª porta. Em 5 minutos." – E afastou-se._

_Ela sorriu, antes de continuar a caminhar pelo longo corredor.  
__Em menos de 5 minutos entrava na sala, e sentia o braço de Draco puxá-la. O corpo dela embateu na parede gelada, e sentiu o corpo dele contra o seu._

"_-Com saudades Malfoy?" – perguntou ela o que fez com que ele beijasse o seu pescoço com força, deixando uma marca.  
_"_-Algumas Weasley….algumas."_

_Ela puxou-o mais para si, e em seguida beijou-o enrolando as pernas na cintura dele._

"_-Não vais ter aula?" – perguntou ele enquanto sentia os dedos dela desapertarem os botões da sua camisa.  
_"_-Posso faltar. E tu?"  
_"_-Eu vou faltar." – Respondeu fazendo rir divertida._

Abriu os olhos levantando-se em seguida. Chegava de memórias, em breve Harry estaria em casa novamente, e mais uma vez ela iria desejar que ele fosse embora, de modo a ela puder ficar com Draco, nem que fosse apenas por uma tarde.  
Apenas necessitava dele. Necessitava muito dele.

…

"-Cheguei. Desculpa ter demorado tanto." – Disse ele dando-lhe um beijo na testa assim que chegou a casa, quase à hora de almoço.  
"-Tudo bem, não há problema Harry. Então, alguma coisa de importante?"  
"-Hum…sim. Ginny senta-te aqui ao meu lado!" – pediu ele sentando-se no sofá.

Ela fez o que ele pediu e em seguida ficou à espera do que ele lhe diria.

"-Vou ter uma missão. Há indícios de um Horcrux, e eu vou, mais o Ron."  
"-Quanto tempo vais demorar?"  
"-Uns três meses pelo menos, é o tempo que está previsto."  
"-Bem….se tem mesmo que ser."  
"-Sim. Mas antes disso, vou almoçar contigo!"

Ela sorriu. Estava feliz, feliz porque poderia ficar com Draco. Mas mesmo assim sentia-se levemente culpada. Sentia culpa por causa do marido. Mas ele sabia, sabia que ela não o amava, e ela sabia que ele também não a amava. Mas mesmo assim, culpava-se sempre. Mas depois quando estava com Draco, não se lembrava de mais nada.

…

Aparatou na Mansão dele. Odiava aquele lugar, mas mesmo assim estava ali. E ele estava no enorme salão.  
Sorriu, e caminhou silenciosamente até ele, fazendo com que ele não desse por ela.

"-Olá Draco." – Murmurou, fazendo-o saltar de susto.  
"-Anjo! O que fazes aqui? É de tarde, tu não costumas aparecer de tarde."  
"-O Harry saiu numa missão."  
"-A sério?" – perguntou levantando-se sorrindo.  
"-Sim. Durante mais ou menos 3 meses."

Ele beijou-a antes de aparatar no apartamento dela.

"-Ficas comigo? Enquanto puderes?" – perguntou ela por entre beijos, enquanto lhe abria os botões da camisa.  
"-Por, mim, ficava para sempre." – Murmurou antes de a beijar.

Deitou-a no sofá. Há quanto tempo não estava com ela? 3 Semanas! Para ele parecia uma eternidade. Queira tanto beijar sua pele, sentir as mãos pequenas dela nas suas costas.

"-Eu quero-te tanto Draco!" – murmurou ela desapertando o cinto das calças dele.

"-Também te quero Anjo! Muito." – Disse beijando-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar.

As mãos dela vagueavam pelo peito dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse suspiros por entre os beijos que depositava no colo dela. Seus lábios alcançaram os seus seios dela, e ele sentiu-a tremer por baixo de ser, e ouviu-a gemer baixo.

"-Diz-me Anjo….diz-me o que queres?"  
"-Quero ser tua. Toda tua."  
"-Toda minha." – Murmurou beijando-lhe o ventre, ao mesmo tempo que lhe tirava a saia e o resto da roupa que ela tinha no corpo.

Elevou-se, olhando-a deitada, nua no sofá, e sentiu o formigueiro tão conhecido, no baixo-ventre. Ela sorriu, sentando-se e tirando-lhe os boxers.  
Draco fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos dela arranharem suas pernas, e estas quase falharam, quando ela se ergueu e o beijou.

Engoliu em seco quando ela enrolou as pernas na sua cintura, e gemeu baixo, deixando-se cair para o sofá, sentando-a.

"-Diz Anjo!"  
"-Faz amor comigo." – Sussurrou ela, o que fez com que ele se encaixasse nela de uma só vez.

Ginevra gemeu contra os lábios dele, o que o fez sorrir. Manteve-se parado, apenas olhando-a.  
Aquela posição era estranhamente boa. Ela estava sentada no sofá, e ele muito bem acomodado sobre ela. Sorriu quando ela puxou ar e pediu quase como uma súplica ao seu ouvido:

"-Por favor….mexe-te."

Ele moveu-se lentamente, fazendo-a gemer baixo. O ritmo foi aumentando, e ele puxou-a para si encaixando-se mais o que fez com que ambos gemessem.  
Ginny cravou as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto gemia cada vez mais alto e sentia o corpo dele impor um ritmo cada vez mais rápido.  
Ele não queria parar. Não iria parar. E ela também não queria que ele parasse. Aquela sensação de plenitude, aquele sentimento de estar completa.

Draco viu ela tombar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos e ele soube, soube que ela estava quase a atingir o clímax. Mas isso não o fez parar, não o fez mudar o ritmo.  
Ouviu um gemido rouco e profundo e em seguida ela gemia seu nome baixinho. Apenas a beijou, de uma maneira apaixonada, sentindo os dois corpos tremerem violentamente, antes de ambos gemerem alto em uníssono. Deixou-se cair para cima do sofá, e sentiu as pernas dela desenrolarem-se na sua cintura.

Ambas as respirações estavam aceleradas e ele encostou a cabeça ao colo dela.  
"-Hum…tinha mesmo saudades de me sentir assim." – Murmurou ele abraçando-a.

Ela riu, antes de fechar os olhos e sentir o corpo dele aninhar-se no seu. Minutos depois ambos dormiam sobre o sofá, ambos dormiam abraçados, felizes.

….

Corria em volta da sala, rindo divertida, vendo o cabelo dele cheio de farinha.

"-Pára de rir e de correr e volta aqui Weasley."  
"-Apanha-me Malfoy!" – disse ela rindo e fazendo-o sorrir.

Deu um gritinho quando ele começou a correr atrás dela, e riu sentindo o braço dele em volta da sua cintura.

"-E agora vais conhecer a fúria de um Malfoy."

Ela riu, enquanto ele caminhava com ela ao colo até à cozinha.

Há 3 semanas que ele vivia no seu apartamento. E por 3 semanas eles pareciam um casal casado. E era isso que ambos imaginavam. Apenas isso.

"-Pronta para sentir a fúria de um Malfoy?" – perguntou ele encostando-a à bancada da cozinha.  
"-Estou cheia de medo Malfoy."  
"-Devias de ter."  
"-Porquê?"  
"-Porque, eu posso ser incrivelmente terrível quando quero." – Murmurou ele apanhando a embalagem da farinha, sem que ela se apercebesse.  
"-Claro que sim, jamais duvidaria disso."

Ele sorriu, um sorriso maldoso, antes de despejar o pacote de farinha na cabeça dela, e fazer com que ela ficasse incrivelmente cheia de farinha.

"-Seu maldito." – Gritou ela tirando um bocado de farinha da face.

Draco ria divertido, olhando para ela que estava completamente furiosa.

"-Não tem piada imbecil."  
"-Eu disse-te que podia ser cruel….muito terrível."  
"-AH!" – gritou ela antes de saltar para cima dele, fazendo com que ele caísse ao chão.

As mãos dela batiam no peito dele, e ele apenas riu, segurando os pulsos dela. Os olhos castanhos da ruiva pregaram-se aos dele, e el apenas sorriu, antes de se erguer e colar seus lábios aos dela.  
Segundos depois a ruiva encontrava-se deitada no chão com Draco por cima de si.

"-Que tal irmos tomar um banho?" – perguntou ele.  
"-Banho?"  
"-Estamos ambos incrivelmente sujos de farinha. Achas boa ideia?"  
"-Só se for um banho completo."

Ele riu, levantando-se e puxando-a em seguida, enlaçando-a pela cintura em seguida.

"-O que consideras um banho completo?" – perguntou ele abrindo a camisa dele que ela vestia.  
"-Tu sabes."  
"-Será que sei?" – indagou rindo  
"-Claro que sabes." – Respondeu ela puxando-o para dentro do box, e ligando a água em seguida. – "Mas tu ainda não tiraste toda a roupa?"

Ele riu, beijando-a em seguida, despindo-se bem rápido

…..

Acordou sentindo frio nas costas. Lembrava-se de ter adormecido com as costas contra o peito de Draco, onde ele estaria então?  
Virou-se na cama, vendo que estava completamente sozinha. Levantou-se, vestindo o robe azul que estava espalhado no chão, o robe que ele lhe tirara antes de ambos irem para a cama.

Saiu do quarto e procurou-o pelo apartamento todo, mas não havia sinais de Draco Malfoy. Decidiu ir fazer um café, e em seguida sentou-se no sofá, esperando que ele aparecesse. Só esperava que ele não demorasse muito.

Duas horas depois Draco aparatava à sua frente e Ginny reparou no pulo que ele deu ao vê-la ali.

"-O que fazes acordada Anjo?"  
"-Onde estiveste?"

Ele suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

"-Voldemort chamou-me."  
"-E?"  
"-Eu adorei este mês que passei contigo, só contigo, só nós os dois. Mas….não vou, poder ficar mais. Tenho que ir."  
"-Para onde?"  
"-Atrás do teu marido. Ele está perto do Horcrux, e Voldemort não quer isso, eu tenho que ir."  
"-Porque não o deixas? Porque não abandonas Voldemort?"  
"-Porque é que também não te separas do Potter?"

Olharam um para o outro e Draco abanou a cabeça.

"-Não quero discutir este assunto agora. Discutimos noutra altura."  
"-Não quero que vás." – Murmurou ela abraçando-o. – "Tenho medo que não voltes mais."  
"-Eu vou voltar. Tu esperas por mim?"  
"-Eu sempre esperei por ti Draco, sempre."

Ele sorriu, acariciando a face dela.

"-Tens que ir já?"  
"-Hum….só tenho que estar ao pé de Voldemort de manhã!" – respondeu ele sentindo os lábios dela no seu pescoço.  
"-Que bom! Fica comigo, faz-me tua antes de ires."  
"-Eu faço-te minha, sempre que tu quiseres."

Ela riu, antes de sentir as mãos dele abrir o robe.  
Minutos depois eles estavam deitados no chão, um sobre o outro, unidos, completos. Felizes.

….

"-Prometes mesmo que voltas, para mim?"  
"-Sempre." – Respondeu ele antes de a beijar e aparatar em seguida.

E lá estava ela. Sozinha novamente.

_Fim do capitulo 2_

N/A: e depois de duas semanas consegui um tempo para actualizar. Na realidade o tempo não tem sido muito, por isso peço desculpa mas aqui está o segundo capitulo desta fic…..espero que tenham gostado……

**Aninhoca**: amantes, apaixonados, enfim….puro DG! Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo. Beijos!

**EuDy**: ela casou porque ele foi imbecil, mas eles arranjaram maneira, e neste capitulo viu-se bem como é. Jinhos!

**Miaka**: morrer. Não ninguém vai morrer….prometo. eu jamais ofereceria uma fic em que Draco ou Ginny morrem como prenda de anos. Espero que tenhas gostado. Beijos!

**Rebeca Maria**: eu consegui oferecer-te esta fic porque enfim…..tive uma inspiração divina, e uma short começada e nunca acabada. Então foi isto que saiu. Espero mesmo que tenhas gostado como dizes. Beijos!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: a fic é fofa, estranha e não muito boa mas fofa, eu acho. Beijos!

**E pronto…..aqui ficou o 2º capitulo…..COMENTEM!!!!**

**JINHOS!**

**Rute Riddle**

**16 de Março de 2007**


	3. Levame contigo

**Capitulo 3**

_**Leva-me contigo**_

_Os lábios de Draco moviam-se sobre os seus. As mãos dele acariciavam o ventre dela. E ela pedia por mais, não queria que ele parasse._

_Foi no momento em que ele a beijava, e ela lhe puxava os boxers para baixo que a porta do quarto de abria._

_Afastaram-se assustados, vendo Harry parado a olhar para eles._

_Sorriu, e chamou-o com o dedo. Pouco tempo depois ela encontrava-se sentada na cama, desapertando os botões da camisa do moreno, e sentia o corpo de Draco encostado às suas costas, enquanto as mãos do loiro acariciavam seus seios._

_Gemeu, quando ele lhe beijou o pescoço, mas o gemido foi calado por um beijo de Harry._

_Draco soltou-a, deitando-a em cima da cama em seguida e deitando-se ao seu lado._

_Ginevra observou Harry despir-se completamente, e tremeu quando ele se deitou sobre ela, beijando-lhe os lábios._

_Assim que o beijo acabou, Draco empurrou o moreno, fazendo-o cair em cima da cama, do outro lado da ruiva, e beijou-a, acabando deitado sobre ela._

"_-Vê e aprende Potter." – Murmurou ele encaixando-se nela, fazendo-a gemer._

_Podia sentir o olhar de Harry sobre eles os dois. As mãos de Draco vagueavam pelo seu corpo fazendo-a tremer, e esquecer que estavam a ser observados._

_Sentiu o clímax rapidamente, e gemeu agarrando os lençóis negros da cama._

_Draco deixou-se cair para o lado esquerdo dela, arfando. _

_Ginny fechou os olhos, sentindo umas mãos quentes no seu ventre._

_Abriu os olhos encarando os olhos verdes de Harry. Sorriu docemente, sentindo o moreno postar-se sobre si._

"_-Agora é a minha vez." – Murmurou ela para o Malfoy que os encarava._

_Harry era incrivelmente diferente de Draco. Muito mais suave, carinhoso, calmo. E ela queria aquilo, queria sentir aquilo depois de Draco ter sido excitante e prazeroso como era sempre._

Sentou-se na cama assustada, transpirando.

Que sonho fora aquele? O que havia sido aquilo?

Uma _ménage à trois_?

Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar o sonho da sua mente.

Havia sido um bom sonho, mas ela realmente não queira torná-lo realidade. Draco bastava-lhe. A última coisa que queria era uma ménage.

"-Tiveste um pesadelo?" – Perguntou a voz doce de Harry do canto do quarto.

Quase gritou, mas não o fez, apenas olhou para o lado e o viu sentado na poltrona.

"-Estavas a dormir tão bem quando cheguei que não fui capaz de te acordar. Estás bem?"

"-Sim. E tu?"

"-Estava com saudades. 3 Meses sem ti, sem te ver, sem te ouvir. Foi uma tortura. Senti tua falta." – Disse baixinho beijando-a em seguida.

Ginevra sentiu o corpo tremer, não de ansiedade como acontecia com Draco, mas de nervos. Não queria aquilo, não queria as mãos dele no seu corpo, não queria os beijos dele no seu colo. Mesmo depois daquele sonho, ou pesadelo, ela não queria Harry.

Queria outro. Queria o homem que não via há 2 meses, o homem que amava.

Queria Draco Malfoy.

"-Harry." – Murmurou sentindo as mãos dele aproximarem-se dos seus seios.

"-Sim?"

"-Estou enjoada." – Respondeu antes de correr para a casa de banho e se trancar lá dentro por alguns minutos.

"-Está tudo bem?" – Perguntou ele batendo na porta levemente.

"-Sim Harry, tudo óptimo." – Respondeu encostada na parede.

Não queira voltar para o quarto, não queria vê-lo. Apenas não queria.

Suspirou, abrindo em seguida a porta da casa de banho, e sentando-se na cama, de costas para o marido.

"-Passa-se algo?"

"-Claro que não Harry." – Murmurou deitando-se. – "Foi apenas indigestão. Ontem comi um bolo que me caiu mal, só isso."

"-Tudo bem." – Sussurrou beijando-a.

"-Mas conta-me, o que se passou na missão?" – perguntou curiosa.

"-Nada de especial. Mais uma vez os devoradores apareceram, mas nós conseguimos apanhar o Horcrux antes deles, apesar do Malfoy quase o ter apanhado. Mas por qualquer razão ele não o fez, por uma razão estranha ele praticamente deixou-mo. Eu não sei."

"-Hum hum…" – murmurou ela virando-se de costas para o moreno.

Draco não o apanhara. Porque não?

Sentiu o braço dele em roda do seu ventre, e fechou os olhos tentando dormir.

O dia seguinte seria um dia complicado, tinha a certeza disso.

….

Andava de um lado para o outro no escritório da Mansão Malfoy. Não gostava de ali estar, odiava aquele lugar, dava-lhe calafrios. Mas naquele dia ela não vira outra hipótese.

Harry voltara na noite antes, ele também voltara certamente. E ela queria uma resposta, queria saber porque é que ele não apanhara o Horcrux.

A porta abriu-se e ela virou-se sabendo que era ele. Mas a imagem que viu em seguida foi uma imagem totalmente inesperada.

"-Olá Anjo." – Murmurou ele agarrando-se à porta e respirando com dificuldade.

A ruiva chegou-se ao pé dele, amparando-o, vendo que ele estava irremediável ferido.

"-O que aconteceu Draco?" – perguntou ela sentando-o numa cadeira, e retirando-lhe a camisa, vendo assim as feridas que ele tinha.

"-Voldemort. Eu não apanhei o Horcrux, ele castigou-me." – Respondeu fechando os olhos, sentindo a pele queimar enquanto ela limpava as feridas cuidadosamente.

"-Porque não o apanhaste?"

"-Querias que o apanhasse?"

"-Não, mas….foi perigoso para ti." – Respondeu ela.

"-Não sei porque não o fiz. Quando vi o Potter lembrei-me de ti, e isso impediu-me de apanhar o Horcrux."

"-Então a culpa é minha." – Comentou ela desviando o olhar do dela.

"-Não." – Murmurou ele sorrindo, beijando-a.

A ruiva afastou-se dele e começou a andar para trás e para a frente, fazendo o loiro erguer uma sobrancelha e perguntar:

"-O que foi? Melhor, o que fazes aqui? Tu odeias a Mansão, nós nunca vimos para cá por isso."

"-Eu, bem….tenho uma coisa a te dizer….mas….ah Draco….é complicado."

"-Diz de uma vez." – Disse ele sorrindo.

"-Ok. De uma vez. Então está. Eu estou grávida."

Ele não disse nada, não se moveu, não pestanejou, e por segundos a respiração falhou-lhe.

Encarava a expressão ligeiramente aflita dela, e em seguida levantou-se da cadeira, caminhando até à janela, ficando de costas para ela.

"-Então, estás grávida?"

"-Sim."

"-Fizeste o que o Potter queria. Tu disseste que não querias um filho dele. Tu mentiste-me Anjo." – Murmurou ele fechando os olhos.

"-Quê? Não! Tu não estás a entender. Eu estou grávida de pouco mais de dois meses. E há três meses que Harry não estava em casa. O filho é teu."

Ele virou-se para ela espantado, vendo-a sorrir ligeiramente. Caminhou até ela, e olhou-a de alto a baixo, sorrindo, antes de a beijar longamente.

"-Obrigado! Obrigado Anjo." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

"-Não Draco, obrigada eu. Queria tanto um filho teu, tanto. Mas…."

"-O Potter? Voldemort?" – perguntou ele olhando-a.

"-Sim."

"-Fugimos. Só temos que fugir. Queres fugir."

"-Leva-me contigo Draco. Para qualquer local. Apenas leva-me contigo." – Disse ela antes de enrolar os braços no pescoço dele e o beijar.

….

Fechou a mala suspirando. Tudo arrumado. Tudo pronto.

Pegou num pedaço de pergaminho e numa pena e pensou no que escrever, no que dizer ao marido.

_**Harry**_

_**Desculpa mas não muito bem como dizer isto. Sei que estou a ser cobarde em dize-lo num papel, mas tenho medo da tua reacção, por isso achei que o melhor era ser assim.**_

_**Tu sempre soubeste que eu nunca te amei, sempre soubeste que amava outro, eu disse-to quando me pediste em namoro. Mas tu mesmo assim aceitaste, dizendo que também não me amavas, dizendo que apenas ambos necessitávamos de alguém, e seria cómodo para os dois. Mas mesmo assim, eu sinto-me mal por te ter traído. Eu trai-te Harry, durante todo o nosso casamento. E estou grávida. Mas o filho não é teu, lamento.**_

_**Mas eu amo-o demais, e ele ama-me também. Muito. E nós vamos embora. Talvez volte um dia, e nessa altura quem sabe possamos falar.**_

_**Espero que sejas feliz. Sinceramente.**_

_**Beijos da Ginny.**_

Estava boa, ou pelo menos tinha que servir. Deixou o pergaminho em cima da cama, e em seguida aparatou.

….

A rua estava deserta, não havia nada nem ninguém por perto. Era de noite, era tarde. E ele estava atrasado.

Mas ele não se atrasava nunca. O que teria acontecido? O quê?

"-Anjo." – Chamou ele ao ouvido dela.

"-Estás atrasado."

"-Também te adoro."

"-O que se passou?"

"-Nada." – Respondeu sorrindo. –" Vamos embora Anjo?"

"-Sim." – Murmurou pegando na mão, enquanto o via, mexer no botão de transporte que iam usar.

Instantes depois ela sentiu a tão familiar sensação no umbigo.

….

"-Agora…enfim sós!"

"-Onde estamos?" – perguntou ela encarando-o.

"-Portugal. Aqui ninguém nos encontrará. Poderemos ser felizes. Nós, e nosso filho." – Respondeu ele pousando a mão no ventre dela.

Ela sorriu, passando com os braços por trás do pescoço dele, beijando-o em seguida.

"-Eu amo-te Anjo!"

"-E eu a ti Draco!"

_Fim do capitulo 3_

**N/A: Este é o penúltimo capítulo, mas logo em seguida vou postar o epílogo. Ah! Foi a minha primeira Ménage, sejam bonzinhos comigo em relação a isso, ok?**

**Aninhoca: **O Potter corno é algo que eu faço muitas vezes, não sei bem porquê. Sim o Draco sobreviveu, claro que sim. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. E que comentes. Beijos!

**Lauh'Malfoy**: espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também, e enfim, espero que gostes do final da fic. Beijos

**EuDy**: espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também. Beijos

**Miaka**: Não feri ninguém, mas realmente poderia ter feito. Não ao Ron, porque eu até gosto dele. Beijos!

**E pronto em seguida vou postar o epílogo. Espero que gostem da FIC. **

**Beijos!!**


	4. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Acordou sentindo o sol bater-lhe na face o que a fez virar-se para o outro lado da cama, vendo que se encontrava sozinha.

Sorriu levantando-se e segundos depois ouviu risos que vinham de fora do quarto. Levantou-se e apanhou o robe claro que estava em cima da cama.

Caminhou até à sala, e viu Alex sentado no chão a olhar para a televisão e a rir. Em seguida observou Draco que estava sentado no sofá, com a menina de quase um ano encostada ao seu peito.

Sorriu entrando na sala.

"-Mamã!" – disse Alex feliz, levantando-se e correndo até ela.

Ginny baixou-se e afastou o cabelo loiro dos olhos castanhos do menino de 4 anos.

"-Olá príncipe."

"-Eu, o papá, e a Angel estamos a ver um filme. Anda ver com nós." – Disse o menino puxando a mãe pela mão.

Ginny riu, sentando-se em seguida ao lado de Draco, que a olhou.

"-Bom dia Anjo."

"-Bom dia Draco." – Murmurou ela pegando na pequena Angelique que sorria.

Draco levantou-se no segundo seguinte e Ginny ficou a olhar para o local para onde ele fora durante uns minutos, ate sentir as mãos da menina na sua face.

"-Sim princesa?" – perguntou Ginny fazendo a menina abrir e fechar a boca, o que fez Ginevra rir.

"-Com fome meu amor? Vamos comer então. Alexandre, querido, já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?"

"-Não!"

"-Então vem connosco, vamos os três comer um belo pequeno-almoço."

Alex levantou-se e correu até á cozinha. Ginny olhou para a menina ruiva que ria no seu colo. Os olhos cinza da menina fixaram-se nos seus, e Ginevra pensou o que estaria Draco a fazer?

…

"-O que se passa? Tens estado calado o dia todo!" – perguntou, sentando-se no colo do loiro.

"-Soube que o Potter ganhou. Voldemort morreu."

"-Isso é uma boa notícia. Porque estás assim?"

"-Não vais querer voltar para Inglaterra?"

"-Sim. Mas o que é que isso tem de mal?"

"-Teu marido."

"-Harry? Bem, acho que se formos para casa, podemos acertar tudo. Eu poderei divorciar-me, e depois não sei…."

"-Casares comigo?"

"-Se quiseres que eu case contigo, pode ser."

"-Eu quero casar contigo. Queres casar comigo?"

"-Quero sim. Óbvio que quero. Não há nada que eu mais queira."

Ele sorriu, beijando-a.

"-Vocês vão casar?" – perguntou Alex da porta da sala.

"-Sim parceiro, eu e a mamã vamos casar."

"-E vamos voltar para casa." – Completou Ginny. – "Queres conhecer teus avós?"

"-Sim. Quero muito." – Respondeu o menino correndo até aos pais e sentando-se no colo de Ginny.

"-Então, estás decidido. Vamos todos para Londres, o mais rápido possível." – Disse Draco fazendo tanto o filho como a ruiva sorrirem.

…

O primeiro lugar onde ela queria ir era o seu apartamento.

"-Estás pronta para entrar ai?" – perguntou Draco, vendo a ruiva com a chave da porta na mão.

"-Sim." – Respondeu ela olhando o marido, e vendo Angelique no colo dele. Sorriu para ambos, e segurou a mão do filho com mais força.

Suspirou, e em seguida abriu a porta.

Entraram no apartamento, não ouvindo nada, estava tudo em absoluto silêncio.

Ginny soltou a mão do filho, e Draco aproximou-se dela.

"-Estás bem?"

"-Sim. Apenas imaginava ver o Harry, queria explicar-lhe."

"-Mamã…está um senhor no quarto, com uma senhora."

Ginny olhou para Draco, e o loiro apenas pegou na mão do menino, antes de Ginevra caminhar até ao quarto.

Entrou silenciosamente, vendo na cama Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson. Sorriu. Pelos visto Harry conseguira a mulher que amava há tanto tempo.

No segundo seguinte os olhos verdes do moreno estavam sobre si.

"-Ginny!" – disse ele assustado sentando-se na cama.

Pansy acordou por causa do grito do moreno e fez o mesmo, sentou-se na cama.

"-Hum…olá Harry, desculpa ter entrado aqui, mas ….. Estava à tua procura."

"-Meu Merlim, tu estás bem Ginny?"

"-Sim, muito bem. E vocês os dois?"

Assim que fez a pergunta Ginevra ouviu um choro de bebé, e olhou para trás de si, vendo um berço. Como não o vira quando entrara?

"-Querem que pague no bebé para vocês?" – indagou ela sorrindo.

"-Se não te importas." – Respondeu Pansy, que não se queria levantar e ficar nua em frente da mulher do pai do seu filho.

Ginny sorriu e pegou no menino que estava dentro do berço, entregando-o a Pansy em seguida.

"-Bem….estarei lá fora. E …. Ainda bem que estás com quem amas Harry. Fico muito feliz por ti." – Disse a ruiva saindo do quarto e voltando para a sala.

"-Então?"

"-Então….acho que vai ser tudo mais fácil. O Harry também vai querer o divórcio certamente."

"-Hum…isso é bom. Ele estava com quem?"

"-Com a mulher que sempre amou." – Respondeu Ginny sentando-se no colo do marido.

"-Quem?"

"-Pansy!"

Draco abriu a boca levemente, e Ginny riu, beijando-o.

"-Blergh!" – disse Alex que estava parado à frente deles, com Angel no colo.

Ginny riu e em seguida Harry aparecia na sala e olhou para os 4 abismado.

"-Então era o Malfoy?" – perguntou ele caminhando até ela, e entregando-lhe uma pasta. – "Sabia que voltavas, e acho que ambos desejamos o mesmo."

"-Sim."

"-Ainda bem que tu também estás com a pessoa que amas."

"-É…tens uma pena?"

"-Aqui." – Respondeu o moreno entregando a pena à ruiva.

Viu ela assinar os papéis, e sorriu. Divorcio completo

"-Agora ambos pudemos ser felizes com quem realmente amamos." – Disse ela entregando os papéis ao moreno que sorriu. – "Bem, nós vamos embora. Ainda temos muitas pessoas que ver."

"-Adeus Ginny! Adeus Malfoy!"

"-Adeus Potter. E dá cumprimentos meus à Pansy!" – disse Draco pegando na filha ao colo, e saindo do apartamento, vendo o filho correr à sua frente.

"-Desculpa ter-te abandonado há 5 anos atrás." – Pediu Ginny.

"-Foi o melhor. Um de nós teve coragem para o fazer."

"-Sim….mas no fim, somos ambos felizes."

"-Amigos?" – perguntou o moreno.

"-Claro Harry, sempre." – Respondeu ela abraçando-o.

"-E agora Anjo?" – perguntou Draco assim que a ruiva chegou ao pé de si.

"-Agora, nossos filhos têm uns avós e uns tios para conhecer." – Respondeu a mulher sorrindo.

"-E depois?"

"-E depois, ambos ter um casamento para ir." – Respondeu ela, fazendo Draco rir e beijá-la.

"-Olá Angel." – Disse Alex entrando na Mansão, molhando o chão.

"-A mamã vai zangar-se." – Murmurou a menina de 5 anos, olhando para o irmão mais velho, que pingava o chão.

"-A mamã não se vai nada zangar princesa." – Disse Draco entrando na Mansão atrás do filho e molhando também o chão.

"-Olá papá."

Draco riu, pegando na menina ao colo e recebendo em seguida um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"-Vocês os dois têm noção de que estão a pingar o Hall todo?" – perguntou Ginevra aparecendo à frente do marido e do filho.

"-Nós fomos pescar." – Respondeu Draco sorridente.

"-E para isso era necessário molharem-se?"

"-Não ranhes com o papá, mamã. O Alex é que deve de ter tido culpa. Ele é que nunca faz nada bem." – Disse a menina.

Alexandre voltou-se para a irmã mostrando-lhe a língua em seguida, o que fez Angelique ter a mesma atitude.

"-Eu não tive culpa, o barco é que se virou."

"-Tiveste sim." – Disse a menina.

"-Não tive não."

"-Tiveste sim."

"-Não tive."

"-Sim!"

"-Não!"

"-Sim!"

"-Não!"

"-CHEGA!" – disse Draco farto daquela gritaria entre os dois filhos. – "Ninguém teve culpa de nada. Alex vai tomar um banho, e tu minha menina vai ver televisão."

"-Tá bem." – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Draco pousava a filha no chão.

Alex olhou para a irmã e voltou a deitar-lhe a língua de fora, o que fez a menina empurrá-lo.

"-Eu vou apanhar-te sua peste pequena." – Disse Alex, o que fez Angel começar a correr para a sala.

"-Eles nunca mais crescem, pois não?" – perguntou Draco suspirando.

"-Hum….um dia hão-de ser adolescentes, e será bem pior."

"-Nem me digas nada Anjo. Eles eram muito melhor quando era mais pequenos."

"-É….então se fosse a ti, dormia muito nestes 7 meses que se seguem."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque depois dos gémeos nascerem tu não vais ter muito sossego.

"-Gémeos? Como assim gémeos?"

"-Ora Draco. Gémeos." – Respondeu ela apontando para a barriga.

"-Então…vamos mesmo ficar sem sossego?" – perguntou ele beijando-a.

"-Completamente."

"-Não me parece muito mau. Nada mau mesmo."

_Fim_

**N/A: Aqui está o final, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de a fic não ter sido nada de especial. Foi como presente, escrita numa única tarde e foi isto que saiu. Espero que ao menos não tenha ficado muito mal.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
